My Mom's Choice
by iluvloganlerman
Summary: This story is about what Percy does when he finds out that the gods want his mom to be a goddess. After TLO. A little of Percabeth. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going normally at Camp Half-Blood. Until I got some news about my mom.

So I was talking to Annabeth as usual and then we got into the subject of our parents. Go figure. Annabeth has problems with her family and me, my mom, and my step-dad Paul all get along perfectly. So this is a serious subject.

"Oh right. Percy, I've been wanting to tell you this all morning. It's about your mom."

Dead silence. Whenever there was something that Annabeth wanted to tell me that was serious about my mom, it always turned out that me, Annabeth, and Grover would go on a quest to save the day.

"The gods have been fighting a lot lately. Nobody knows what's going on with them. Nobody can do anything about it. Everybody on Mount Olympus thinks there's going to be a civil war between the gods. And you know what that means."

"A war will break out between the mortals too."

"Yes. But the gods just made a request. They know your mom. She is the nicest person that ever could be, and she keeps everyone calm. Hfm, Percy, the point is, the gods want to make your mom immortal. You know, a goddess."

I was speechless. My mom, a goddess? First they offer me the chance to be immortal, a god, and then my mom? I mean, what more are they going to do to my family? I didn't know what to say. I just knew that I had to go see my mom. Like right now.

"Annabeth, did they already make her a goddess?"

"Um, no Percy, they didn't. But they are at the end of the week if nobody changes their minds, which is pretty hard to do. Poseidon has already tried, but to no prevail. Percy, I'm sorry."

She slipped her hands through mine. It felt good to have Annabeth with me. She's always there.

"I have to go see her."

"Percy-"

"No. I have to stop this from happening. I can change the gods' minds. I'll do whatever it takes to save my mom. If you think about it, what would happen to Paul?"

"Percy, you can't go on one of your adventures again. The war just ended. Chiron said we had to take a break. But, I know we'll find a way to fix this problem. We can send the gods and Iris-message or something."

"No. I'm packing my bags right now. And you're coming with."

I looked straight into her storm-gray eyes. Trying to tell her I was serious about this and I really needed her right then. She looked right back into mine. Then she kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "I'll get my stuff."

Then she ran off to the Athena cabin.

**I know I'm sorry this isn't finished yet. It's my first one, I'm a beginner, so please review nicely. I promise I'll keep writing! I Love Logan Lerman!**


	2. Chapter 2

We we're going to leave right then, but Argus was arguing with us. I mean, he couldn't really argue with us cause he doesn't ever open his mouth to talk. Rumors say that he has an eyeball on his tongue, along with the rest of his body so… As I was saying, Argus wouldn't get out the van. He just kept on grunting when we started to explain, and he wouldn't move a muscle. So, luckily since I knew how to drive, me and Annabeth finally pushed past Argus though his grunts got louder, and pulled out the van.

Soon we were close to Manhattan. I could see the Empire State Building, where Mount Olympus was now. We drove past Central Park. Being back here reminded be and Annabeth of the war with Kronos, so we weren't talking much; it brought back too many hopeless memories. But Annabeth just couldn't keep her mouth shut, so as usual, she started to talk about architecture. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't understand a word she was saying but she was so cute when she got in architecture mode.

"So, how's rebuilding Olympus going?" I asked.

"Pretty well so far. I've started on the throne room, and I've also done some monuments for Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Poseidon."

"Oh, what does the Poseidon one look like?"

She hesitated. Then a sly smile grew on her face, and she almost looked like a Hermes child for a second.

"Oh, it's a surprise! I can't wait until it's done. I bet you'll love it!"

She giggled. I loved it when she giggled. Her curly blond hair bounced, her gray eyes sparkled, and her smile lit up the car. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Me too. Look, we're here."

I pulled up to the apartment building where my mom and Paul lived. The lights of their floor were dark and gloomy. There was either something wrong, or they just weren't home.

"I hope that they're home."

"Percy, something is wrong here. I don't know, I just sense it."

"Well, we might as well check it out."

And we walked up to the front doors of the apartment building.

**This is my second chapter! Hope you guys like it! Plz review! And anybody who's reviewed thank you so much! Im not finished! I love logan lerman!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok the last chapter that I wrote (Chapter 2) was really stupid! This chapter will be way better cuz im not in a hurry this time so ya enjoy and review!**

Nothing had changed since I had left for Camp Half-Blood last time. The furniture was the same, the rooms were the same, and even the fridge had the same blue food in it! The only things that had changed were my mom and Paul.

First of all, my mom wasn't there. But Paul was. You can't really say that Paul was the same when he was in a dark corner in my mom and his' bedroom all curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb. Annabeth was the first to recover from her shock.

"Mr. Blofis! What's wrong? Where's Sally?"

But he didn't respond. I was still standing there like a statue. His glazed eyes drew on me.

"Sally. Left. Big man took her away. Flames. Gone."

Then he started bawling. I had never seen a guy like him cry before, until then. Annabeth comforted him and said shhh and it's okay to him over and over. I did too.

"Paul, who was the man?"

"I don't know. He had…"

His voice drifted off and his face turned distorted.

"He had scars." Apparently back on track. Me and Annabeth locked eyes and we knew who had taken my mom. Ares, the guy I hated most in the world. Lightning crashed above us.

"Sorry, Zeus, but it's true." Lightning answered back.

"Paul, did he say where he was taking Percy's mom?"

"I know he's not bringing her to Mount Olympus, yet."

I took a glance at Annabeth. She read my message from my eyes and nodded. I really wanted to kiss her then, she looked so worried. But I held myself back.

"Mr. Blofis, thank you so much you really helped me and Percy out. We have to go now, so take care of yourself."

I held out my hand for Paul to grab and helped him up. We shook hands and gave a few words.

"We'll find mom, I promise."

"Thanks Percy, if you hadn't come, I don't know what I would've done. I would go out there and find her myself if you hadn't come, but you're a demigod, this is your job."

"Nice to know Paul. Bye."

And we walked out of the apartment. As we were walking down the stairs, Annabeth's head rested on my shoulder.

"Let's go find Ares and kick him in his fiery hiney!"

I smiled and let out a laugh. Then I kissed Annabeth on the forehead and let out a sigh. I held open the door for her and we headed back to the van.

**Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews and alerts! They really mean a lot to me! Plz review again, and I will keep updating no matter what! I love logan lerman!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg im soooo sry tht I haven't written in sooooo long so plz review this mite b a sucky chapter!!!**

Annabeth was screaming directions in my ear as we were driving up to this weird dark cave thing in the middle of nowhere. I was guessing that this was one of Ares' secret hideouts or something.

I was thinking of trashing the whole place when Annabeth screamed, "SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"

"Woah! Annabeth, what's your problem!?"

"You, Seaweed Brain, you're my problem! You weren't even paying attention to the road! You were staring at me the whole time you were driving!"

"Wise Girl, I was NOT starting at you the WHOLE time!"

Or maybe I was. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that my natural instinct was to check out Annabeth instead of the road.

"Well you were staring straight back at me!"

"If I had been staring at you, how… oh."

"Yes! There, I finally won a fight with you! I declare to the world that I, Percy Jackson"-

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered.

"Whatever. I, Percy Jackson, has won a fight against Annabeth Chase! Victory is mine! Finally!"

"Uh, Percy? I don't think your luck is gonna get any better."

"What? Why?"

Then I saw her ghost white face turned in front of us, and I looked too. Standing on top of the white van was this enormous bull/man thing that you could smell from a mile away. His nostrils flared when he saw my unmistakable green eyes, and I knew it was my FAVORITE monster, the Minotaur.

"Well, this isn't surprising." I said to Annabeth as I jumped out of the car.

"Come over here, fat butt, and I'll teach you to go to Tartarus and never battle me again!"

I leaped in front of him with Riptide and cut his leg. As his arm swept down, I dodged it and slashed at his tighty whities. He groaned and roared. Then somehow I climbed on his back and stabbed him in the eye. He cried out in pain. Then I cut his snout right off. Before he dissolved though, he unexpectedly grabbed me and chucked me to the ground. As I saw bullman turn to dust, Annabeth came rushing towards me and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in some random room that was really dark and kind of scary (but don't tell ANYONE that I said that!). I didn't realize where I was until I shifted uncomfortably to my side and saw a picture of a boar's head on the wall. Ares' place. I jumped up and expected Ares to be there and ready to fight but all I saw was me holding Riptide up to Annabeth's neck.

"Oh. Sorry." I capped Riptide back up.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, did you really think that Ares was just gonna be here to kill you? By the way, your mom isn't here, and neither is Ares."

"What!? But why isn't he here? Then where is my mom!? How did we even get in here?!"

I was practically bouncing off the walls I was so anxious. Where was my mom NOW? I might as well have given her up, she was probably already up there on Olympus in her own throne, doing whatever a goddess does.

"Ok, first of all, when you blacked out, I carried you in here, even though Ares' servants protested… And I don't know where Ares has gone, and neither does anybody else here. Your mom, well, I don't know either Percy, I'm sorry."

"NO! This can't be happening! I'm going to lose my mom forever, and so is Paul! What am I going to do?!"

"I know where Ares has taken your mom." Some familiar voice piped up. It could be none other than 13-year-old Nico di Angelo.

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! Please review!!! I promise that ill keep updating, and making new stories(cuz I think im gonna make another story bout thalia…) so plz review I luv everyone whos review and alerted thanx sooo much! I love logan lerman!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG sry I haven't updated in forever I just needed some time 2 get inspired. Plz review and give me advice I need it in order 2 update! I luv all of my fans and peeps who have reviewed thanks! Now, enjoy!**

"Nico?" I asked.

"Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!"

"Nico, why are you here, have you been stalking us or something?" Annabeth said, in an annoyed tone.

"Well, no, well, kind of, I guess so…"

"Whatever, I came here to help you guys find Percy's mom, that's the point."

"Wait, so you said you knew where my mom was?" I asked almost uncertainly.

"Let me explain. Ever since I met you, Percy, I knew that you were close to your mom, and that your enemies could use that against you and hurt you and your mom. So I decided to keep an eye on things, since I can shadow travel."

"Let me get this straight. You've been watching my mom?"

"Yes. I saw Ares take her away. He came here, so you guys were right to come here."

I gave Annabeth a thank-you look. She was always right. She smiled back.

"Then I followed Ares and Mrs. Jackson to another place…" Then he cringed. I started thinking that I didn't want to know what this place was.

But then Nico said that Ares had taken her to Olympus. So I figured that he had cringed because he knew that that meant that we were running out of time before my mom became… well, you know.

"Nico, we have to get to Olympus, _now_."

"Right! So, are you guys ready to shadow travel?"

I interlocked my fingers with Annabeth's absentmindedly. Nico rolled his eyes, and I blushed. I knew that Annabeth was blushing too. I chuckled to myself.

Then we all jumped into a shadow in the room.

* * *

When we were thrown out of the shadow, me and Annabeth fell over in exhaustion. I realized that we were hugging. We pulled apart quickly, for Nico was looking at us and making kissy faces. He was such an amateur. The usual 13-year-old boy.

When I stood up, I realized that we in a dark corner of the throne room. But this time all of the thrones were empty, hollow, dried up cocoons.

Except for one.

There was stupid Ares. On his stupid throne. Sitting there. Glaring at me with his fiery eyes, like I was a really annoying mouse.

Then I noticed my mom. She was sitting at Ares' ginormous feet, since he was at his huge size of 15 ft tall. She had a smug look on her face, like she had been drugged.

"What have you done with my mom." I said.

"I just simply brought her here, to Olympus, because that is what the gods wanted." He said with a smirk.

"So, um… where are the gods?"

"Oh, I made sure that they were busy."

He paused, as if thinking if he should tell me something or not.

"Ok, well I might as well tell you, because you can't do anything now, unless you want to get pulverized."

Of course Ares would say that. He made me angry just standing there. I wanted to just go up to him and punch him in the face right now, but then a hand rubbed against my back.

Annabeth whispered in my ear, "It's okay Seaweed Brain, you have time to punch him later, once we get your mom back."

I immediately relaxed, and let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Ok Ares. Please, don't hesitate to explain. I've got all day."

"Don't get all smart-alicky on me, Jackson, I'll beat you to a pulp."

He sighed, "Ok! I'll tell you!"

He was giddy with excitement.

"So, I convinced the gods that your mother had gone into hiding, and that they should go find her while I stay here. They were so relieved to get out of here that they all evaporated in an instant. I already had your mom held at my hideout, which you just visited recently. Then I took her here, and waited for you to come and say goodbye to your mother. See, I wanted all of the other gods to leave so that I could make her a goddess myself and make her MY servant for eternity with no arguments."

He finished with a grunt and crossed his arms. I thought to myself, what an idiot Ares was! Take my mom selfishly for himself and use her like a ragdoll? Ok, I have to say, that I would much rather have my mom become a goddess and help ALL of the arguing gods out, instead of being stupid Ares' servant for all time. I asked the stupidest question I could think of next, that wouldn't help anybody out at all.

"I thought you liked fights, God of _War_."

"Um, Percy? Don't you just want to get your mom and go home instead of having a fight with Ares on top of Mt. Olympus?" Annabeth whispered in my ear. I thought about that for a second. Oh well, Ares was already filled with intense rage and his stomp shook the whole room.

"Jackson, I am most certainly NOT having a fight with you! I-"

"Why not, you big fat sissy? I'm always ready!"

"Percy no!" Annabeth screamed. Too late.

"Fine," Ares said in a calm I'll-kill-you-later tone, "if you don't want to say goodbye to your mother, then I guess I can get this over with!"

He picked up my mother. She hung loose in his hand, almost seeming like she was boneless. His other hand hovered above her formless shape, and his hand and her body started to glow like a new star was being born, and me, Nico, and Annabeth had to avert our eyes. When the light ceased, my mother wasn't there anymore, and Ares stood there, the jerk he was, with a content look on his face.

**Hope you liked it! There will b a new chapter soon, if I get reviews, so plz review! And remember, if you're going to say something bad, either stop reading or give me good advice! I love all of my reviewers! Thanx again! I love logan lerman!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG thank you guys so much for all of the great reviews! So far, I haven't gotten one bad review, ahem… so please review! I love all of my reviewers thank you guys so much you guys are the ones that keep me going! Now, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and this chapter is going to be from Sally Jackson's point of view, starting from the last event of the last chapter. Hope you guys like it! R&R! Also, I hope that Mrs. Jackson isn't too OOC. If she is just tell me.**

I woke up in a very uncomfortable bed. It had black sheets with red pillows. Gosh, I hated those colors with all my heart. They were the colors of Ares, the god who had tried to kill my son, Percy, when he was twelve.

I shivered violently. Why was I in this horrid room? I needed to find Percy and tell him what was going on. I had never wanted to be a goddess, until Ares captured me and drugged me. I know I hadn't been a goddess then, but now, I wasn't sure.

I sat up and looked around the gruesome room. The only furniture in this room I realized was the metal bed that I had been sleeping on, and a vanity across from me.

When I twisted my neck, it hurt like crazy. I was very sore, and I rubbed my neck. When I felt it, it was incredibly smooth. I mean, I know I put on lotion three times a day, but I hadn't been at home for so long, I expected to be as dry as the Sahara Desert. I also expected to look like a woman living on the streets. And trust me, those girls are some ugly creatures. No offense.

Then I looked in the mirror more the first time. But I didn't really see the Sally Jackson that I had known for so long.

What I saw was a beautiful young woman. She had perfect teeth, which I had never had. Her eyes were bright and wild, yet tame and calm at the same time. They also changed color about every five seconds. First lavender, then black, then red, then green, and all of the colors of the rainbow, never stopping.

Her hair was shining and glowing like the sun, a light golden brown. There were no streaks of gray that I had had. She had the perfect complection, no wrinkles, and when she stood up, she was just the right size and shape.

She wasn't Aphrodite, that's for sure. She was some other, maybe minor goddess that I hadn't known about. Silly me.

Then I looked closer at this girl. I got up so close to that mirror that I could see right under her pores. Underneath was me. But it wasn't me, for I was the woman. I knew, unfortunately, that I had become a goddess. Something, or someone, that I had never wanted to be. I knew what was happening, and I collapsed on the ground in shock and passed out.

When I woke up again, I wasn't in the same room. I was in the throne room of the gods. I thought, how could I have gotten in here, if I was a mortal?

But then I remembered that I was a goddess now. It all rushed into me and I wanted to sob, for I knew I had left behind my whole life, my love, and my career. Nothing would ever be the same. I would never get the novel that I had been working on finished, nor would I ever see my beloved Paul ever again.

Then I saw the rest of the twelve Olympians staring at me with kind eyes. Wait, did I just say KIND eyes? The gods were cruel and unforgiving. Well, except for Poseidon, ahem.

Then they all greeted me with sweet hellos and Sally, how are you doing's. I waved back in an effort to not be rude, and to look nice for Poseidon, of course.

Then Aphrodite said, "Oh, Sally, you're even more beautiful than before! And really, you were beautiful."

"Aphrodite, I dare say, might not even be as pretty as you, Sally."

Poseidon had said that. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt myself redden.

"Boy, I wish SHE were my wife instead of Amphitrite down in the palace."

"Enough of this gooey talk," Zeus said in his booming voice, "We can arrange THAT later, brother, if you want Sally to be your wife."

Oh, I would just love that. Now that I was a goddess, I could be with my long lost crush. But then I started to realize that I was forgetting my mortal life, and Paul.

"Now, the real discussion here is what is she going to be the goddess OF?" Zeus questioned.

"Well, the real logic here," Athena countered, "is that we wanted her to be a goddess so that there was peace between all of us. Why doesn't she be the goddess of peace?"

That seemed like a good idea to me. Then that meant that I probably wouldn't have to work for Ares anymore.

"Where is Ares, by the way?" I asked out of curiosity. It seemed like I was a teenager again, but I guess that was just the process of being a new goddess.

"Oh, he fled, once we came back to Olympus and found out that he was going to make you his servant. Then we got you from the place that he was hiding you, and brought you here." Zeus said with distaste.

"I can't believe he even tricked me, the goddess of wisdom!"

"Calm down, Athena!"

"See, we need you here because if we keep on fighting, a war will begin between us, which will also cause a war between the mortals down below. My brother, Poseidon, has told us all about you, and you fit perfectly into becoming an Olympian goddess and keeping the peace. Will you agree to be the goddess of peace?"

It was weird, for Zeus to sound so pleading. All of the gods looked like they really needed me. I would only agree with them on one condition.

"Well of course I would! But for you to give me my powers, I guess I could say, I need to ask you a favor. See, you know that I am married now. But since I became a goddess, I assume that we can't be together anymore, right?"

They all nodded their heads like they were listening intently, waiting for what I was about to say next.

"I want you to make Paul forget about me. His life would be in denial if he still had my love in his memories, and I want him to live the rest of his life comfortably with someone else. Could you please make that happen?"

I hoped that I didn't sound like I was whining, because I really wanted this for Paul. I knew I would be able to see Percy again though, and I had to tell Percy about me too, even though he was probably searching for me frantically.

Then Apollo stood up and said, "I will grant your wish, since I am the god of prophecy." He took out his Ipod earphones and started to recite some words in Greek that were even too old for me, a Greek goddess, to understand.

When he came out of his trance-like state, I said, "Where's Percy?"


End file.
